


Dirty Girl

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [626]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Female Reader, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can I please get a dirty threesome with Misha and Jensen?? Maybe some Cockles and DP in there too? <3





	Dirty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on: Feb 2nd, 2015

Misha pushes your naked form down on the bed, grinning, leaning down and nipping along your neck, while Jensen stalks over and his hand worms in between your legs, rubbing against your clit.

“Oh god.” You murmur softly, spreading your legs further, whining softly when you feel Jensen’s fingers rubbing against your wet folds.

“You want that?” Jensen asks softly, and Misha pulls back, looking down at you, with a smile on his face.

“Yeah.” You moan softly, raising your hips to press against Jensen’s fingers, only to have them move away. “J-Jensen.”

“What do you think about talking both of us?” Jensen asks, lying down and pulling you on him, so you’re straddling Jensen’s waist.

“Are you open back here?” Misha moves in behind you, fingers trailing right by your asshole.

“Mm-hmm.” You nod, rolling your hips back.

“Were you already thinking of taking both of us?” Misha asks, hands moving around your body to pinch your nipples, and you gasp. “Already wanting to get off at the idea of both of us fucking your little holes?”

“Yes! Misha! Jensen!” You gasp. Jensen reaches over and grabs a condom, rolling it on, fingers rubbing against your clit again.

You groan, rocking against Jensen’s fingers then back on Misha, trying to get friction from both of them.

“My, my, Jensen….we have a dirty needy girl on our hands.” Misha murmurs, leaning you down so the three of your bodies are pressing even closer together.

Your face is against Jensen’s shoulder, and you're gasping softly, moaning and shaking in between the two men, and you can hear the kissing that they are doing right beside you.

“Fuck….I want you. Both of you. Please.” You moan. “Fuck me.”

“Sure thing, baby.” Jensen murmurs.

The two move and position you over Jensen, before your sliding down on his cock. You gasp softly, and roll your hips and Jensen wraps his hands around them and starts to fuck into you, making you moan.

Misha presses up behind you and you can feel his cock pressing against your ass.

“Stop fucking teasing me.” You groan. “Please, just fuck me.”

Misha gives a soft chuckle, and you turn to look back at him, watching him slick his cock.

He gives you a wink and pushes you forward slightly, before he slowly starts to sink inside of you.

” _Fuck…._ “ You breathe out, feeling both men working inside of you. “Fuck!”

“God, you feel so good.” Misha groans.

You’re sandwiched between both men, and you feel their lips connect with your skin, sucking and nipping, before you know they’re kissing each other.

Your hand reaches down between you and Jensen and you start to rub your clit, and you cry out, writhing between Misha and Jensen.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” You breathe out.

“Yeah?” Jensen asks softly, and suddenly you're looking at him. “Will you come all over my cock? Clench around Misha’s?”

“J-Jensen…”

“We want you to come.” Misha adds. “Want you come over and over and over tonight.”

“Oh god….guys…”

“C'mon. Come for us.” Misha whispers in your ear.

You cry out, as you come, and you can hear the two men grunt and pant.

“Fuck…feel so good.” Jensen groans. “Misha and I….we’re gonna make sure we get some more orgasms out of you before the night is through.” Jensen grins.

You moan, and hear the two laugh, both giving you a soft kiss on your shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not accepting prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
